halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is a multiplayer map for Halo 2. It is an old relic of a building, and no one knows it's purpose. Some think of it as an important ruin, and some think it is an old church. It also appears similar to the Forerunner ruins in the campaign level Delta Halo in Halo 2. *Sanctuary was added to Halo 2 in the Killtacular Pack. Getting On Top To get to the top of Sanctuary, have three people go by the pointed rock by a tunnel leading to a Spectre. It is next to a base. Have someone keep jumping on the rock, and as he is in the air, Sword Cancel him. The only part that is not concealed by an invisible wall is the corner. To get in, however, you must crouch and walk forward. It will take a few tries, but then have the 2nd and 3rd persons repeat this. Once 2 are up there, have one stand on the ledge next to the hole you got in and keep jumping. The 2nd person sword cancels and gets atop the level. Have the second guy sword cancel you, and you are both atop. Keep walking until you reach a pointy Forerunner structure atop of a base. Have someone jump, sword cancel them, let them sword cancel you, and then you're over it. Once there, you will notice you cannot go past a spot because of an invisible wall. But, all is not lost! Go as far as you can left, to the barrier, and you can walk through. It was actually a wall of a temple, invisible from that side! You can get atop that, get atop of the tree, or climb the large hill, (all 4 flights) and then rest on the waterfall, perfect sniping spot, if you have many people, and you can get two people up unnoticed. Easter Eggs In Sanctuary there is varius text in the map. First you go to the top of the principal estructure with Sniper Rifle (The estructure with the sword) and see the top of the two bases and in the Blue Base there is a text in capital letters wath seys CMV and the rock wall in the left of the Red Base are "Sid was here" and his right are a five stick count that in the prisions. On Top of the Center Building This is a surprisingly little known trick, one that requires no cheating or sword canceling, just a well placed crouch jump. #On each side of the map, there is a plasma pistol, and a water trench near it. Where the water trench disappears into the center building, there is a small ledge that you can get into by crouch jumping from a distance. #Once in this small ledge, you should move a small distance away from the building (so you are standing instead of crouching). #Look left, at the top of the building, and all that is needed is a crouch jump aimed at the corner of the roof. Territories *Center *Blue Base *Red Base *Knool *Crack Trivia *On Bungie.net, the images for Sanctuary are placed in the /deltatap/ directory. "Delta" is obviously a reference to this level being on Delta Halo, but it is unknown what "tap" means. *In early pictures of Sanctuary, you can see tall thin structures all around the map. These were to be some sort of antenna, and also were going to be destructable. They were later removed as they served no purpose on an ancient structure. Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels